


I Am Better Than Her

by itsmebobbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, eleanor was mentioned, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmebobbie/pseuds/itsmebobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to know if Louis still loves him. So Louis decided to show Harry how much he loves him in a very pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Better Than Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first ever larry smut and one shot in this fandom. And also my first ao3 post. Hope you guys will love this :) Enjoy reading!

[A/N]: Hi everyone. I am back here to post this Larry Stylinson Smut that I have written last year. It has been stuck in my notebook for months sooo..I decided to post it here :) Enjoyyyy.  
*************

He's already tired of it. He loved Louis first! But why the hell does Louis always put Eleanor first before him? He's the BOYFRIEND and Eleanor's just a freaking beard. He understands that Louis' just doing his job to protect him. To protect their relationship. But what he doesn't understand is that...why do Louis always have to be with Eleanor all the freaking time.

Harry was about to go upstairs to his and Louis' room when Louis went downstairs,all dressed up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. 

"Me and Eleanor have a date. I will be home late. Don't wait up for me." his boyfriend said. Not even looking at him.

He followed Louis at the kitchen. When Louis was about to go to the Living room. Harry blocked his way out. Since Harry is very tall,he's towering over Louis.

"Who said that you're going to that date?" Harry asked him. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my way,Harry. Im running late." the smaller lad said trying to get pass Harry. But Harry is much stronger and...broader than him.

"Are you already inlove with her?" Harry asked. He knows that its a very stupid thing to ask his boyfriend. But he can't help but ask. After all those times that Louis' with that girl? He can't help but feel worried that Louis is slowly but surely falling inlove with her. Even though he knows that Louis is gay and he can't fall inlove with girls. He's still making sure that Louis only have his eyes and heart for him and only him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Louis asked. Slowly getting angry. He doesn't understand if Harry's trying to piss him off or he's just really...curious or something. But come on! That question..is so stupid.

"I said...are you already inlove with Eleanor?!" Harry asked. Almost shouting at Louis' face. When his boyfriend didn't answered him. He shouted.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!!"

Louis looked at him. Amusement visible in his eyes. Harry felt his eyes watering up. He just wants Louis to answer his question. He wants to know if Louis still loves him or if he's already inlove with Eleanor. But why the fuck can't Louis answer him?! Is it because he doesn't love him anymore? Maybe because...Louis realized that being with Harry was a mistake. Or maybe...maybe...Louis' already inlove with Eleanor?

"Do you really think that?" Louis asked.

He frowned when he saw Harry's expression.

"You always put her first. She's not even your girlfriend. She's just a beard,Louis! I am your boyfriend but why the hell do I feel like I'm only an option for you?!"

He can't believe that Harry always think about this. All along..he thought that Harry's fine. That he understand why he's doing all those stupid things that Management wants him to do. But no,he's wrong. He became completely oblivious about what his boyfriend feels. He became so focused about protecting the band's reputation,about protecting their relationship. Protecting Harry. But he didn't realized that he's already hurting the younger boy.

"Harry,you know that I love you more than anything. I don't love her! I am so sorry if I'm being distant to you lately. Its just that,management is forcing me to go on stupid dates with Eleanor and I can't do anything but say yes." Louis said looking directly at Harry's eyes. Those eyes that he fell inlove with the first time it locked with his eyes. 

Harry looked back at him for a second then quickly averted his eyes away from Louis.

He's still angry. Louis thought.

Harry sighed deeply then said "Yeah. Whatever. You better leave now. I'm pretty sure Eleanor's already waiting for you." He turned away from Louis,going back to the living room with his boyfriend following behind.

"I will NOT go anywhere until I know that you are certain that I only love you and you only." that older lad said. Challenging Harry.

The younger boy raised an eyebrow at Louis. If Louis thought that Harry will stop him from going to that date. Well,then he's wrong.

"Then don't go anywhere! I don't care." Harry said turning away from his boyfriend.

He was about to walk upstairs when Louis grabbed his wrist making him stop and turn around to face an angry looking Louis. He tried to chuck his wrist away from Louis' strong hold but he can't.

"Let go of me,Louis."

"No. Not until you know that I only love you." Louis said.

An idea popped into Louis' mind. He know for sure that Harry will give in once he asked him that question.

"or you want me to show you that I love you and not Eleanor?" Louis smirked at his question. He knows how his boyfriend's mind work. So he also know what Harry's answer going to be.

"Show it to me then." the curly haired lad challenged.

Louis smirked. He knew it.

"Fine."

Harry got confused by Louis' answer so he was about to ask Louis what is he planning but then he felt Louis' soft lips against his.

It took him a second to register what was happening but when his mind finally registered it,he quickly kissed Louis back.

Louis pushed him up against the wall making him gasp. It gave Louis the chance to roam Harry's mouth with his tongue.

The kiss is full of tongue and teeth. Its full of lust. Of longing. After weeks of not having enough time alone because of that stupid cover up thing. And also because of frustration due to work and other things. This is basically their outlet and its also a way for them to fill in those times that they should've been having sex instead of working.

Louis pulled away from Harry only to reattach his lips on his boyfriend's neck. He bit harshly on Harry's neck making the taller lad moan loudly.

Louis took Harry's hand. Guiding him to his crotch. He rubbed Harry's hand against his growing bulge.

"Do you feel that? You're making me hard,Harry. You're the only one who can make me hard. Nobody else." Louis whispered to Harry's ear.

"L-lets take this upstairs,yeah?" Harry manage to stutter out.

Louis pulled back from kissing Harry's neck then led him upstairs to their room.

When they reached their room. Louis quickly locked the door. He pushed Harry up the wall again.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Louis growled at Harry. He removed the boy's shirt then quickly pulled down his pants with his boxers making Harry's cock sprung free. All red ang angry.

Harry chuckled lightly at his eager boyfriend. "Youre also wearing too many clothes,Lou." Harry turned around switching their positions. Louis is now the one pushed up against the wall.

Harry did the same to Louis,quickly removing all his clothing. Harry kneeled down, eagerly taking Louis' leaking cock in his mouth.

"Oh,fuck! Haz,shit! Fucking hell. Fuck!" Louis cursed out,pushing Harry further down his length making the younger lad choke. Harry let the older lad fuck his mouth even though he's already choking.

When Louis could already feel that all too familiar heat coiling in his stomach. He pulled Harry up,kissing him with tongue making him taste a slight pre cum in his boyfriend's mouth.

"Bed. All fours." Louis ordered.

Oh how much Harry missed Dominant Louis.

Once on the bed. Harry felt a stinging pain on his bum. He looked at his back seeing Louis kneading his bum.

"It has been so long since I fucked you dry and raw. You think you could take it?" Louis asked,rubbing his thumb on Harry's rim.

" I-I don't think I can,Lou. Its been so long since we had sex and Im pretty sure that I need to be prepped." Harry said a little nervous. When it comes to sex,Louis sometimes doesn't have control. Its like...he's a complete different person. From sweet,tender and caring. He becomes dominant and rough when they're having sex. As much as Harry likes that part of Louis. He doesn't think that he can take that kind of sex this time.

Louis shook his head then said "No. Ofcourse,you can take it. Youre a good boy,right? You will take it dry and without preo for Daddy,right?" He didn't waited for Harry's answer. He just pushed in Harry,dry and raw.

It took him awhile to get fully in since Harry wasn't prepped and he is so tight and he doesn't have any lubricant that can help him slide in easily.

Harry shouted because of the burning pain he felt.

Louis didn't stayed still so that Harry can adjust. He quickly fucked in and out of the lad.

Harry's in so much pain but after a while he started feeling pleasure. He missed this. He missed having sex with Louis. He missed being alone with Louis.

Louis thrusted in and out. Hard and fast. Trying to find that bundle of nerves inside Harry.

When Harry screamed. He knew that he finally found it. He started pounding into Harry. Hitting his prostate over and over again. Making Harry scream his name.

"Oh god..Lou. Fuck. I-Im so close..Ahhh. Fuck. Uhhhhh..." Harry moaned.

"Yes. Agh. You can do it,babe. Come for me baby. Hmm."

Louis took ahold of Harry's cock. Pumping it while he's still pounding into Harry.

Harry shouted Louis' name. He shooted white strings of cum across the bed and on Louis' hand. Harry collapsed down the bed with Louis still pounding in him.

Louis used Harry for his own pleasure. His thrust started going sloppy,indicating that he's close. After a few more thrusts. Louis comed inside Harry.

He collapsed on top of his boyfriend who finally regained his breathing. After he finally regained his own breathing,he pulled out of Harry. He layed beside his boyfriend.

Louis looked at Harry and Harry's also looking back at him.

"You're better than her,Harry. You know that right?" Louis asked,brushing a stray curl out of Harry's face.

Harry smiled lighlty at him. "Ofcourse. Im better than her with every single thing."

The smaller lad grinned. "Good. I love you,Hazza. Always remember that."

"I love you too,Boo. Always remember that too."

For now. He will cherish this moment because he doesn't know when they will be alone together again. What he's happy about right now is that Louis' with him and not with Eleanor.

****************  
Oh well...that took me so long to type all of this. Did you guys enjoyed it?! Im happy if you enjoyed it.

Sorry for any mistakes in this one shot.

See you on my next story or one shot ;) Ahahaha.

\-- BYMxo

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Im sorry if there are any mistakes in this one shot. Im too lazy to proof read this xD This smut is also posted on Wattpad :) See you all on my next one shot or possibly a chaptered Larry story ^_^


End file.
